


It’s Only You

by heondreds



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blindfolds, Drabble, Exhibitionism, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27635243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heondreds/pseuds/heondreds
Summary: He’s not allowed to touch. He’s just here to watch.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	It’s Only You

**Author's Note:**

> is this hot?
> 
> this is a drabble i capitalized, whoops

“Watch me?”

Beomgyu nods, sitting down cross-legged at the foot of the bed. Taehyun is propped up against the headboard, hands busy tying the black sash around his eyes. Beomgyu wanted to do it for him, but he’s not allowed to touch. He’s just here to watch.

With the blindfold in place, Taehyun pulls his pajama pants down just far enough to free his cock, pushes his top up just enough to bare his tummy, and settles back against the pillows.

“Are you watching, hyung?”

“Yes.”

Taehyun has a good imagination. Beomgyu’s always been more visual, needing something to look at to get him turned on. He can’t jerk off without a picture, a video, someone else in front of him to help him along.

But Taehyun doesn’t need that. He can come with just his hand and the images he can conjure up in his own mind. The knowledge that Beomgyu is there, watching him pleasure himself, is helpful, but not necessary. Nowhere near necessary.

He starts slow, just spit on his palm and long, broad strokes. Beomgyu couldn’t look away if he tried, stuck in place by Taehyun’s command and the gorgeous sight in front of him, watching Taehyun’s pretty hand working over his even prettier dick. He speeds up as he gets harder, his fist there getting tighter, more precise. He flicks his thumb over the tip, catching the precum already starting to bubble out, smearing it back down his length. His head drops back against the headboard, eyes closed under that black sash.

Beomgyu has no idea what he’s thinking about. Taehyun has confessed to jerking off over other idols before, gave Beomgyu a long list once of all the boys he fantasized about, detailed exactly what he dreamed about them doing to him, what he dreamed about doing for them. Beomgyu had forgotten it immediately, forced it out of his mind with a bitter green jealousy, but now he wishes he’d remembered. Is he thinking about one of them?

Or perhaps it’s closer to home. He’d seen the way Taehyun was looking at the others during practice today, the way he’d stared at Soobin’s arms when he pushed his sleeves up, at Yeonjun’s hips as he practiced his body rolls, at Kai’s thighs when he dropped to his knees, exhausted at the end of the day. There’s a lot to think about there, a lot of material to use. Beomgyu will admit to watching their fancams a little too closely, sometimes. He wouldn’t hold it against Taehyun either.

There are many options, but mostly, Beomgyu hopes Taehyun is thinking about him. It makes Beomgyu’s mouth water, thinking of all the things he could be doing to Taehyun right now. He could have his mouth on Taehyun’s body, sucking bruises into his skin. He could have Taehyun in his lap, rutting down onto him, shaking and whining. That could be his hand, on Taehyun’s dick, making him twitch, moan, cry out. Wouldn’t it be nice, if Taehyun was thinking the same?

Taehyun’s not going to tell him. He never does.

Taehyun is quiet, during this, and it always drives Beomgyu a little bit crazy. He knows the pretty sounds Taehyun could be making, the sounds Beomgyu could tease out of him. He’s heard them all before, loves hearing them still, but Taehyun always stays silent while he touches himself. There’s no sound but his breath, slightly heavier than normal, and the wet, sticky sound of his strokes.

When Taehyun has a goal in mind, he always sees it through, stays focused until he achieves it. It feels like no time at all before Taehyun is speeding up, faster still, a blush up high on his collarbones and the tips of his ears, and then he’s coming, hot and thick into his palm, with nothing more than a hitch of breath to accompany it.

He stops almost immediately afterward, job done, mission accomplished. His whole body relaxes, sinking down into the pillows, chest rising and falling. He looks spent, used, so so pretty.

Beomgyu is hard, straining his own pajama pants, but Taehyun hasn’t said he can touch. That’s the hardest part, perhaps. Not touching Taehyun is tough, but not touching himself is pure agony.

Taehyun uses his other hand, his clean hand to push the sash down, down over his nose until it drops loose around his neck. He smiles, just a quirk of his lips when he sees Beomgyu is still watching, hasn’t looked away for a second.

This is usually the part where Beomgyu is dismissed, where he’s sent back to his room to deal with his aching dick on his own, left to load up the pictures of Taehyun he’s got saved on his phone and wish, just wish he could have the real thing instead. The thought of it hurts, tight in his gut, almost truly painful. He doesn’t usually ask, usually holds himself back, but this time-

“Please?”

Taehyun hums, wiping his palm with the tissues from his bedside table. It’s not what they usually do, but sometimes Taehyun is generous.

“Go ahead,” he says, leaning back against the headboard, all cleaned up and tucked away. He folds his arms over his chest, settles back to watch Beomgyu in return. There’s something powerful about him like this, something regal and a little cold. Aloof, judgmental. Beomgyu can’t get a hand around himself fast enough.

It barely takes two minutes. They haven’t done this in a while, Beomgyu hasn’t touched himself in a while, honestly. He feels starved for it.

He keeps his eyes fixed on Taehyun, sweeps his gaze over the fabric tight across his thighs, the softness of his exposed tummy, the lean muscles in his crossed arms, the big eyes that are staring right back at him. He can feel his mouth is lolling open as he speeds up just a little bit more, a little more until he too shoots into his fist, unable to help the little whine as he comes, the hard panting as he comes down again. Taehyun doesn’t seem to mind.

“Good job,” he says as Beomgyu pulls himself together. He hands Beomgyu a tissue, too, and gives him just a few more seconds, a few seconds to soak in that bliss, bathe in that glow, before he sends him off. Finished, dismissed.

On shaky legs, Beomgyu gets up, pads away, obedient. He looks back, by the door, still catching his breath.

“Thank you, Taehyunnie,” he says. Taehyun just smiles in return, and Beomgyu closes the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> my taegyu always turns out cute or weird, idk
> 
> i had [24k only you](https://youtu.be/UPOvNE6y3CE) on repeat during this (as i so often do), if you wanna hear a song i like
> 
> [cc!](https://curiouscat.me/heondreds) ⋆｡ﾟ.*･☆━⊂(◕-◕´∩) you know it's there by now, always open


End file.
